Previously, methods and devices have been provided to connect a keyboard and a mouse to multiple computers and displays. Such methods and devices include using a keyboard/video/mouse (KVM) switch or a keyboard/mouse (KM) switch, or employing software-intensive methods over a network. However, such previous methods and devices have their limitations and drawbacks.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.